Zodiarts
The Zodiarts are the seconday antagonists in Kamen Rider: Quadronaut. Each of the Zodiarts is themed after one of the 88 Western constellations, & each Zodiarts' body is decorated with the pattern of the constellation it is named after. The name "Zodiarts" is derived from the English word "zodiac". Background Reverse engineered from the Core Switch to reach the alien race known as the Presenters, the Zodiart Switches are designed to force-evolve the user, the Switcher, into a being that can survive the void of space. The result of the transformation is a Zodiart, a monstrous construct of Cosmic Energy. After the Zodiart Switch is used several times in a row or when the Switcher is enraged enough, it will announce "Last One" & the Zodiarts Switch will change its appearance, growing spikes & an eyeball-like structure, as well as changing the position of the button. When the Switcher activates the Switch at this point, the transformation becomes irreversible as the Switch drains its Switcher of their conscious mind & uses it to become a Zodiart permanently. The Switcher's empty body is ejected from the Zodiart, covered in a cobweb-like substance. In this state, a Zodiart becomes extremely powerful to the point that its destruction would cause a massive explosion that would destroy everything surrounding it. A Zodiart, especially one at its strongest, can only be defeated if targeted at point of its body where the Zodiart Switch is located. From there, Kamen Riders Quadronaut or Meteor can use one of their Limit Break finishing attacks to destroy the monster & get the Zodiart Switch. Once properly switched off, the Zodiart Switch will vanish into a singularity, keeping its user from ever becoming a Zodiart again. However, it is still possible for a Switcher to become a Zodiart again through another Zodiart Switch. It also appears that a Switcher gains an addiction to Cosmic Energy after using a Switch, which only helps in making them Zodiart again. Also, if a former Switcher has obtained Last One previously, their new Zodiart Switch will automatically assume it's Last One form. Combined with the threat of evolution, this would be a quick way for some Horoscopes to be born through former Switchers. Zodiarts are collectively named after the Western Zodiac. Horoscopes : Main article: Horoscopes The end result of Lucius Hope's research for a means to reach the Presenters, the Horoscopes are evolved Zodiarts that transcend human nature. A Horoscope manifests whenever a Resurrection Star on the body of a Zodiart in its "Last One" stage glows. Once the evolution happens, once brought to it, the Zodiart's original human body is turned into Cosmic Energy & absorbed back into the Zodiart's body as the new-born Horoscope molts out of its old Zodiart body as it dissolves into Cosmic Energy. In some cases, the evolution occurs faster with those who already obtained the potential & need to only use a Zodiart Switch once to transform, bypassing the Last One stage. Hope's goals are related to gathering all twelve Horoscope Switches together. List of Zodiarts Orion *Switcher: Kevin Lahti; male Foundation X member *Defeated by: Kamen Rider Quadronaut Base States' Rocket Drill Kick, Rocket Drill Space Kick, Kamen Rider Double Detective CycloneJoker's Joker Extreme *Constellation Base: Orion Kevin Lahti is a member of the MWHS football club who became tired of how the team's members, particularly captain Humphrey Grant, treat him as their slave & never let him have a chance on the field. To get back at Humphrey, he is given a Zodiart Switch that allows him to become the Orion Zodiart, a Zodiart with intense brute strength. Although he is initially defeated by the first appearance of Kamen Rider Quadronaut by the Kamen Rider's Rocket Drill Kick, the mysterious Scorpion Zodiart returns the Zodiart Switch to Lahti, allowing him to use it once more to confront Humphrey. After Amity Muhlfeld reveals the identity of the Zodiarts to Guy & Letitia Dunbar, they reach Lahti in time to convince him not to go through with his plans. However, Humphrey pushes Lahti over the edge by kicking him out of the football club, driving him to use the Zodiart Switch just as it enters its Last One state, also arming his Zodiarts form with the Lemnos Club & the Chios Shield, though he loses both weapons during the ensuring fight with Quadronaut. As the monster has amassed enough energy to blow up the stadium, Jeong Thrussell directs Kamen Rider Quadronaut to take the Orion Zodiart into the upper atmosphere in order to destroy him with the Rocket Drill Space Kick, allowing the Zodiart Switch to be turned off (after re-entering the atmosphere). A second Orion Zodiart appeared later on, this time an unnamed adult male affiliated with Foundation X, sent to defeat the gathered Kamen Riders. He lated defeated by Kamen Rider Double Detective. Chameleon *Switcher: Perlie Rayne; female Foundation X member *Defeated by: Kamen Rider Quadronaut Base States' Rider Rocket Drill Kick, Kamen Rider Double Detective LunaTrigger's Trigger Full Burst, Kamen Rider Meteor's Meteor Strike *Constellation Base: Chamaeleon Perlie Rayne is a third-year student who is in the cheerleading squad, in addition to being one of Kanani Weaver's "sidekicks". However, Perlie has become tired of Kanani's two-year winning streak in the annual Queen Festival, a contest that votes for the "queen" of the student body. To stop Kanani from winning her third year so she would be able to win the contest herself, Perlie is given the Zodiart Switch that allows her to become the Chameleon Zodiart, a Zodiart that can appear invisible as well as attack with its powerful tongue-like tendrils. To orchestrate her plan to remove Kanani from the contest, Perlie begins to attack students that could be potential threats to her success. Then, when Kanani takes the stage for the talent competition, Perlie fakes being attacked herself so she would be able to transform & cause a commotion, allowing for a video of Kanani lambasting the student body to play. When her identity is revealed, Perlie fakes remorse to catch Kanani off guard & injures her severely to remove her from the contest. However, Kanani musters up enough strength to return to school despite her yet-to-recover injuries & wins back the hearts of the student body with her powerful speech. Perlie, enraged that her plan has failed, ignores Jeong's warning against using her Zodiart Switch when it enters its Last One state. She attacks Kanani as the Chameleon Zodiart once more, but Kamen Rider Quadronaut is able to save the school's reigning "queen" & eventually destroys the Zodiart with his Rider Rocket Drill Kick, gaining access to the Zodiart Switch to shut it off. After Kanani wins the contest for the third year in a row, she forgives Perlie for her actions, & renews their friendship under the promise that Perlie would beat Kanani through honest means. A second Chameleon Zodiart appeared later on, this time an unnamed adult male affiliated with Foundation X, sent to defeat the gathered Kamen Riders. He is later defeated by Kamen Rider Double Detective. A third Chameleon Zodiart appeared & was believed to be Perlie who got a new Zodiart Switch. However, what remained after a fight with Quadronaut in Elek States & Meteor was a clump of hair, & it was later revealed to be a fake created by the Coma Zodiart. Unicorn *Switcher: Fingal Neville; female Foundation X member *Defeated by: Kamen Rider Quadronaut Elek States' Rider Ten Billion Volt Break, Kamen Rider Double Detective CycloneJoker Xtreme's Bicker Charge Break *Constellation Base: Monoceros Fingal Neville is a first-year student member of the fencing team who has a grudge against JK for being used by him to be his human shield from bullies. The Scorpion Zodiart gives him a Zodiart Switch that allows him to transform into the Unicorn Zodiart. He is able to convert his horse-faced mask into the Longsword Monarch '''rapier, & becomes a force to reckon with in a fight thanks to Neville's already impressive fencing skills, though his non-weaponry fighting skills are frankly deplorable. After capturing JK, Neville amusingly allows him to contact someone for help, with full knowledge that no one in his circle would save him, after scaring off much of them. However, Guy proves Neville wrong as he manages to become Kamen Rider Quadronaut & assume Elek States for the first time & destroys the Zodiart with the Rider Ten Billion Volt Break. Though JK intends to beat the daylights out of Neville for the latter's boorish actions, Guy tells him not to. A second Unicorn Zodiart appeared later on, this time an unnamed adult female affiliated with Foundation X, sent to defeat the gathered Kamen Riders. She is later defeated by Kamen Rider Double Detective. Hound *Switcher: Shirley Senft; male Foundation X member *Defeated by: Kamen Rider Quadronaut Elek States' Rider Lightning Drill Kick; Kamen Rider Double Detective HeatMetal's Metal Branding *Constellation Base: Canes Venatici '''Shirley Senft is the rebellious son of MWHS's Thayne Senft. Though he is a student who scores good grades, he is unhappy with his life & adopts delinquent hobbies & mannerisms. At some point, he receives a Zodiart Switch from the Scorpion Zodiart in order to transform into the Hound Zodiart & uses his newly gained abilities to be himself & go on a rampage, or "hunting" as he calls it, attacking anyone nearby. He fights with his powerful claws & the chain that hangs around his neck. The Hound Zodiart can also fire a barrage of needle-like energy bullets from the dog's face on his chest. Eventually in his Last One state, the Hound Zodiart gains a thickened hide & none of the usual attacks from the Kamen Rider work on him. While the Scorpion Zodiart supports the Hound Zodiart in fighting Kamen Rider Quadronaut in Elek States, Humphrey Grant arrived in a big flair, he piloting the Powerdizer to hold the Scorpion off so the Kamen Rider can fight the Hound Zodiart one-on-one. The Hound sent Quadronaut flying, though Humphrey snagged Quadronaut & sent him right back at the Hound, allowing Quadronaut to destroy him with the Rider Lightning Drill Kick. A second Hound Zodiart appeared later on, this time an unnamed adult male affiliated with Foundation X, sent to defeat the gathered Kamen Riders. He is later defeated by Kamen Rider Double Detective. Altar *Switcher: Naomi van der Stoep *Defeated by: Kamen Rider Quadronaut Fire States' Rider Exploding Shoot; Powerdizer attack *Constellation Base: Ara Naomi van der Stoep is a girl who has been blamed for various unexplained things in Milky Way High, giving into the persecution & becoming the bad girl as she forms her own witches' coven called the Lunar Witches with other scorned social outcasts. She is given a Zodiart Switch that allows her to transform into the Altar Zodiarts, granting her poweful telekinetic powers via her special Aradia Staff. Ritsuko's passion for the occult evolved her Zodiart form to also use pyrokinetic powers. Creating moon pendants for her followers to wear, Naomi uses these to channer her powers to make it appear that she & the members of her group are actually witches until Jeong exposes the deception. Later, after using the Zodiart Switch in its Last One state, the Aradia Staff was destroyed by Humphrey in the Power Dizer in a diving save before she could execute her scheme of burning down the school. Enraged at the act of defiance, the Altar Zodiart overpowers Kamen Rider Quadronaut in Elek States until he assumes Fire States & absorbs her fire-based attacks before destroying her with the Rider Exploding Shoot. A second Altar Zodiart appeared & was believed to be Naomi who got a new Zodiart Switch. However, it was revealed to not be Naomi, but rather the Coma Zodiart, & had created a new Altar Zodiart clone to help her fight Quadronaut in Magnet States & JK as the Powerdizer pilot alongside the Cancer Zodiart. It was defeated when JK in the Powerdizer, in Super Mario terms, ground-pounded the fake Zodiart. Pyxis *Switcher: Hollis Pastore *Defeated by: Kamen Rider Quadronaut Elek States' Rider 10 Billion Volt Shoot *Constellation Base: Pyxis Hollis Pastore is the president of Milky Way High School's astronomy club who has an obsession with Letitia Dunbar & stalks her. He grew jealous of her spending time with Guy & the Kamen Rider Club instead with him & his club. Hollis gained a Zodiart Switch that allows him to become the stag beetle-like Pyxis Zodiart, which can use its dowsing rod-like horns on his arms to track down whatever the user wishes, as well as to change the motion of whatever object he points them at. In combat, the Pyxis Zodiart can use his arm blades to slash his opponent, but as Pastore is not a competent fighter, he is not very good with them. After seeing her with Guy, overpowered by Kamen Rider Quadronaut & the Powerdizer in their first fight, Pastore decides to make Letitia pay for her choice in friends, losing all infatuation with her in the process. To that end, he pretends to help Letitia find the missing locker that connects to the Rabbit Hatch so he can destroy it & make her cry. Though Kamen Rider Quadronaut tries to stop him, the Pyxis Zodiart takes advantage of Kamen Rider Quadronaut's Launcher Module to redirect its missiles at the locker & destroy it. However, the locker was revealed to be not the same one, though Pastore meanwhile decides to extract his revenge on every girl who rejected him by having them get on a bus which would drive over an unfinished bridge. However, assuming his Last One state, the Pyxis Zodiart's scheme fails as Humphrey in the Powerdizer made a last-minute save, allowing Quadronaut to assume Elek States, then uses the new Stealth Module to disable the Zodiart's abilities by breaking the scythe-like protusions on his arms with the help from Humphrey before destroying the Zodiart. Back in his body, Pastore receives swift & brutal retaliation from the kidnapped girls. Perseus *Switcher: Marshall Montgomery *Defeated by: Kamen Rider Quadronaut Fire States' Rider Exploding Shoot; Kamen Rider Quadronaut Base States' Rider Rocket Drill Kick; Kamen Rider Meteor Storm attack *Constellation Base: Perseus Marshall Montgomery is the president of the MWHS art club who wishes to create a perfect piece of art. He is approached by the Libra Zodiart & is given a Zodiart Switch that allows him to transform into the serpent-like Perseus Zodiart, arming him with the gigantic Oracle Sword. He also has the Head of Medusa on his left hand, enabling him to turn anything he grabs with it to stone. Montgomery uses his power to attack & petrify anyone & anything that interferes in his work's creation. Thought his Last One form is destroyed by Kamen Rider Quadronaut Fire States, the Zodiart Switch recreates the Perseus Zodiart's body, as well as gaining the ability to fire petrification beams from his Medusa hand, making him far more dangerous than he was before before. However, as a result of Guy's attempts to reach him, the Perseus Zodiart realizes he made a grave error in judgement over his hyper-critical actions after seeing how his earlier painting has inspired the kindergarteners to make their own works. The Perseus Zodiart then accepts Guy's friendship with the intent of refusing to his body before the Libra Zodiart converts him into a berserker for no longer having the potential to evolve. However, with the help of the newly-arriving Kamen Rider Meteor holding the Libra Zodiart at bay, Kamen Rider Quadronaut uses the Pen Switch to disable the brainwashed Perseus Zodiart before destroying him with the Rider Rocket Drill Kick. Back in his body, Montgomery is later seen creating a new painting of Mount St. Helens to give to the kindergarteners as a means to start over. Another Perseus Zodiart had appeared, fighting Meteor in Meteor Storm Form, & was destroyed with a few hits with the Meteor Storm Shaft. However, it was not real, as Sterling was just having a nightmare. Canis Minor *Switcher: Magdalene Layton *Constellation Base: Canis Minor Magdalene Layton is the Scorpion Zodiart of the Horoscopes, but she wasn't always that way. She started out as an ordinary student at MWHS until she met Platt & was given a Zodiart Switch that allowed her to become the Canis Minor Zodiart, although it is unknown what this Zodiarts was capable of. As Quadronaut didn't existed back then, this allowed her to reach Last One unopposed, where she went through the Zodiart's evolution & ascended into the Horoscopes' ranks as the Scorpion Zodiart. It should be noted that this canine Zodiart's silouette looked somewhat like the Hound Zodiart from earlier in the season, only with larger forearms. Lynx *Switcher: Maddox Moffett *Finished by: Kamen Rider Meteor's Starlight Shower; Kamen Rider Quadronaut Elek States' Rider Lightning Drill Kick; Kamen Rider Meteor Storm attack *Constellation Base: Lynx Maddox Moffett is an MWHS student who is Jeong's self-proclaimed rival who wants to have the one with the top grades, attacking anyone that had better scores than him. The Zodiart Switch given to him by the Libra Zodiart enables him to transform into the Lynx Zodiart who is agile & has sharp claws on both of his hands. However, he had a personal tick that involved rubbing his right finger & thumb together, & thus was exposed in a public restaurant, also going into Last One. He forced Quadronaut to detransform when he took JK hostage, & right when Guy did, Maddox sent him flying, knocking the QuaDriver away from him. It was then that Meteor appeared. Maddox tried the hostage card again, but Meteor's punch struck true into the Zodiart's face. He met his match with Meteor, who's fighting style was the same as the Lynx's. He then landed the Starlight Shower finisher on the Lynx Zodiart, temporarily destroying the Zodiart, who then reforms with the "star of evolution" glowing on his body, though Meteor lets him off. However, Quadronaut is not so merciful & uses the Rider Rocket Drill Kick. Meteor needed the Lynx Zodiart to see if he was capable of evolving into the Aries Zodiart, so he deflected the Rider Kick with his own, allowing the Zodiart to escape for now. The second time that the Lynx fought Quadronaut, he came with Dustards made from "Master" Libra & terrorized the school with them. Right before Quadronaut could hit Lynx with a Limit Break, the Lynx ran off, prompting Quadronaut to use the new Wheel Switch to give chase, where he assumed Elek States & destroyed the Zodiart after a brief fight. Another Lynx Zodiart had appeared, fighting Meteor in Meteor Storm form, & was destroyed with a few hits with the Meteor Storm Shaft. However, it was not real, as Sterling was just having a nightmare. Dragon *Switcher: Hugh Bardsley *Finished by: Kamen Rider Quadronaut Magnet States' Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber; Kamen Rider Quadronaut Magnet States attack *Constellation Base: Draco Hugh Bardsley is is the intimidating captain of the MWHS track & field team who refuses his team to take outside help. He can become the Dragon Zodiart, a Zodiart sent by Libra to kill the Kamen Riders. His scales are made of a tough metallic material that easily absorbs thermal & electrical energy & has the ability to redirect it, making both Quadronaut's Fire States & Elek States useless. It is also tough enough to withstand melee attacks, even the ones thrown by Meteor. It can also create spheres made of its scales to attack by throwing them at the Riders. Later, he has gained the ability to expel fire from his arms. However, there are a few weaknesses that this mighty Zodiart possess. He has to be aware of any elemental attack from either Elek or Fire first, otherwise, it would actually harm him. Also, he can't absorb the full power of a Limit Break. Also, it seems he can't absorb the electrified attacks from Meteor with the Elek Switch, though he did deflect his Rider Kick before Quadronaut assumed Magnet States. He revealed himself as the Dragon Zodiart when he ordered Eaton to stay away from Jeong, only to focus his murderous intent to Guy, Letita, & Humphrey, who were in the bleachers for a different reason. A second Dragons Zodiarts appeared & was believed to be Hugh who got a new Zodiart Switch. However, what remained after a fight with Quadronaut in Magnet States, all that was left after Quadronaut slammed the N&S MagCannon into the Zodiart was a lump of black hair, meaning it was a fake/summon. Pegasus *Switcher: Somerled Heffernan *Finished by: Kamen Rider Quadronaut Magnet States' Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber *Constellation Base: Pegasus Somerled Heffernan' '''is a second year student in Milky Way High School & the president of the Comic Research Society. He found a Zodiart Switch that was kicked out of the Libra Zodiart's hand while being jumped by Kamen Rider Quadronaut & became the '''Pegasus Zodiart'. Using it, the Pegasus Zodiart attacks martial artists & others who partake in physical sports, fueled by petty vengence after Ms. Hecate Tuft confiscated his fan. He also began shadowing her & began to copy her style of kickboxing, as well as her signature kick with a somewhat winded wind up. While fighting the Zodiart, Guy recognizes its most impressive kick style to be that of Ms. Tuft's. After gathering clues (some of which came from Heffernan), the Kamen Rider Club was lead to believe that Ms. Hecate is the Zodiart, & Heffernan used that to his advantage by saying that he was Guy's teacher, & floors the stunned Rider, though Meteor hits Heffernan hard with a one-inch punch, sending the Zodiart quite the distance. He was later exposed by Sterling when he remembers Heffernan reeling in pain after JK (in good spirits) elbowed the comic man in the ribs (in the same spot where Meteor hit him with the one-inch punch) & when Somerled found his watch was running slow (in the previous fight with Quadronaut, he was hit by a electromagnetic tornado from Magnet States). Once confronted, the normally jolly student went stone cold in seconds, his Switch assuming Last One & attacked. After Guy started to shadow Ms. Tuft's fighting after she arrived to help Guy, Heffernan flees, but was chased down by the Rider. After a plentora of Switches used to fight against the Zodiart, Quadronaut assumed Magnet States & hit Heffernan with the Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber. However, as the group celebrated victory, it soon turned sour when Heffernan's Zodiart body revived itself with a Star of Rebirth shining. Virgo walked in, carrying Heffernan's human body & tossed it at the Pegasus Zodiarts, triggering the evolution into the Cancer Zodiarts. Cygnus *Switcher: Spencer Ewart *Defeated by: Kamen Rder Meteor's Meteor Strike *Constellation Base: Cygnus Spencer Ewart is a cosplay geek at MWHS who watched Kamen Rider Quadronaut & wanted to be a hero like him yet lacked the nerve to do so. Soon after, Ewart receives a Zodiart Switch from the Libra Zodiart which causes him to develop a split personality with the dark aspects of himself occupying the Cygnus Zodiart, which simply calls himself "Cygnus". As the Cygnus Zodiart, he is armed with sharp claws on his hands, & he uses his feathers for multiple purposes from throwing them around to make a grand entrance to using them as shurikens, & has powerful kicks that resemble ballet moves. Portraying himself as a hero, the Cygnus Zodiart obtains a large following of people called the Ugly Duckling Society, which is led by Maris Bird, who uses a point system to judge people like the Zodiart does. While claiming to be a hero of justice, Cygnus actually wants admiration & will attack anyone who he sees as a threat to his true plan: replacing Kamen Rider Quadronaut, as well as those who refuse to see him as a superior being. When Ewart is revealed to be the Switcher, having no knowledge that Cygnus was the product of his own mind, he attempts to give his Zodiart Switch to the Kamen Rider Club as the item assumes its Last One state. However, the Cancer Zodiart abducts him so Maris can force Ewart to transform before the Cygnus Zodiart reveals his true colors. After the Cygnus Zodiart is destroyed by Kamen Rider Meteor, Ewart lives his dream of being a hero with good deeds. Coma *Switcher: Verna Cooney *Defeated by: Kamen Rider Meteor's Starlight Shower; Kamen Rider Quadronaut Magnet States' Rider Super Electromagnetic Tackle w/ PowerDizer *Constellation Base: Coma Berenices Verna Cooney is a third-year student who is the president of MWHS's school newspaper. Because of her intense need to discover the truth behind events, she discovers the identities of three former Zodiart Switchers prior to receiving a Zodiart Switch from Cancer. As the Coma Zodiart, she is able to uses her hair as tendrils to whip at people or to create clones of defeated Zodiart & control them like puppets by pulling a strand off. It should be noted that while her clones have the same powers as the real articles, what separates them is that they cannot be magnetized, due to the non-metallic nature of real hair. The Coma Zodiart had creates clones of the Chameleon, Altar, & Dragon Zodiarts to run amok in the school all for a scoop, not caring if the former Switchers get their names sullied by the incriminating false evidence. She was hit by Meteor's Starlight Shower when she made the mistake of wrapping the Rider in her tendril-like hair & pulled him close. However, as she wasn't in Last One yet, Verna still had the Switch in hand, then reassumed Zodiart form & fled. The real reason why she's a Zodiart is because she doesn't want to graduate & leave Milky Way High School, & decided to use her Zodiart Switch to cancel Prom Night. However, that clashed with Guy's present to the third-year students, which is Prom Night. After Coma assumes Last One & a fierce battle involving the Cancer Zodiars butting in again, the PowerDizer's pilot JK getting ejected, & the eldest Club members returning to the fold, Quadronaut assumes Magnet States & pulls off the Rider Super Electromagnetic Tackle when Humphrey in the PowerDizer grabbed the two Zodiarts & drove to Guy. While the Cancer Zodiart managed to get away, Verna wasn't so lucky & was returned to normal. Musca *Switcher: Harley Beasley *Defeated by: Kamen Rider Quadronaut Magnet States' Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber (willingly) *Constellation Base: Musca Harley Beasley is a meek new first-year student at Milky Way High School who receives a Zodiart Switch from Libra & becomes the Musca Zodiart. The reason why he wanted the Switch was to protect his (for a long time, only) friend Calanthe. She had long sworn to protect him, after an incident where upperclassmen at their previous school threw Harley's friendship charm with Calanthe's name on it into the pool & teased him, but she stood up for him & retrieved the charm, thus gaining a disdain for upperclassmen. However he had gotten a high off the switch, & still saw Calanthe trying to protect him (as both himself & the Musca Zodiart), leading to an increasingly unstable mental state. It can spit a sticky mucus-like slime from its mouth & can jump high, this form known as "Phase 1". The Zodiart reacts to Harley's emotions & desire to become stronger & undergoes a metamorphosis that gives him neon green armoring on his forearms & shins that increase Musca's physical power [this form being known as "Phase 2"], though that was proven no more then decorative to the more adept Kamen Riders. He later gained the ability to convert his body into a massive swarm of flies when fighting Quadronaut in Elek States, though he couldn't control himself while doing so. Once Harley hit Last One, Musca had turned into a terror that is "Phase 3". On top of his previous abilities, Musca gained better & spiked armor, allowing him to withstand more punishment. It also had wings, allowing Musca to fly, & the projectile slime turn into rainbow-hued slime balls that explode upon impact. However, his power to convert his body into a swarm of flies was negated when Quadronaut used the power of the Net Switch onto Musca, forcing the Zodiart to stay solid while Quadronaut assumed Magnet States. However, Jeong warned that if Harley's Zodiart form was destroyed while he was mentally unstable, he would remain that way. Just then, Calanthe yelled to Harley an apology for trying to protect him when he didn't want protecting. Harley's heart was reopened, & he asked Guy to send him back to his body, & was blasted away by a Super Electromagnetic Bomber. Hercules *Switcher: Fulk Bagley *Constellation Base: Hercules Lepus *Switcher: Drake Horn *Constellation Base: Lepus Drake Horn is the Aries Zodiart of the Horoscopes, but he wasn't always that way. He started out as an ordinary student at MWHS until he was to be transferred to Pleiades High in exchange of Sterling. It is implied that he was given a Zodiart Switch from Platt prior to his depature from MWHS, allowing him to become the Lepus Zodiart, although it is unknown what this Zodiart was capable of. As Quadronaut nor Meteor (presently) didn't attended Pleiades, this allowed him to reach Last One unopposed, where he went through the Zodiart's evolution & ascended into the Horoscopes title as the Aries Zodiart. Lyra *Switcher: Theodore Quinones *Constellation Base: Lyra Theodore Quinones is the Capricorn Zodiart & was once the Lyra Zodiarts. He was found by using Libra Zodiart's Eye of Laplace, being suitable to be the Capricorn Zodiart by transcended Last One. Unlike the others, Lyra had never been seen in Zodiart form. List of other people who were given a Switch (Unknown Zodiarts) Amity Muhlfeld (didn't use) Amity Muhlfeld is a member of the Kamen Rider Club & a former member of the Lunar Witches. She received her Zodiart Switch from the Scorpion Zodiart after she understood that the Altar Zodiart is Naomi van der Stoep. Her switch is hidden by Naomi. After Quadronaut defeats Altar, Amity throws the Switch into the river, where it was lost. Kevin Lahti (resisted) Kevin Lahti was once the Orion Zodiart. After he was defeated by Quadonaut, he became afraid; he doesn't go to school because he wants to press a new Zodiart Switch, due to the Switch giving him a powerful addiction. Finally, after facing temptation three times, he had declined his second Zodiart Switch from Scorpion, who was later defeated by Quadronaut. Afterwards, he returns to Milky Way & never becomes a Zodiart again & became a member of the photography club with his girlfriend. Jack Lum (used, malfunctioned) Jack Lum is Sterling's old friend, but he destroyed their friendship because he possessed a Zodiart Switch. After pressed the Switch in Last One, it unexpectedly malfunctioned & sent Jack into a coma. During the Aries incident, Jack was saved when the Horoscopes woke him up long enough to turned off the Switch, returning his soul to his body. Musical Themes The Zodiarts have many themes, two reoccurring scores being "Appearance of the Zodiart" that uses Latin lyrics & an unnerving melody called "Zodiart Switch". Category:Monsters Category:Kamen Rider: Quadronaut